ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5909 (26th April 2019)
Plot Billy writes a good luck card for Lola and then gives it to her as the day for her trial shift with Ruby arrives. Jean looks through a series of texts she sent Sean on her phone. Stacey asks her if he has replied; Jean tells her that he would reply if he knew she had cancer, but she wants to tell him face-to-face. Adam tells Honey about how Billy and Jay ruined his morning routine of meditation. He expresses hope of them having a flat of their own together one day. Ruby's pickiness over how she wants her coffee leaves Lola bewildered. Kat invites Kush Kazemi to the swings with her and Arthur once she has picked him up from nursery. Ruby is excited for her meeting with Tessa, a client she hopes to impress, and tells Lola they need to get her to sign a contract. Lola is distracted searching for her phone and ignores Ruby, who sees her good luck card. She opens it and sees it has been signed from Jay as well as Billy, which annoys her. Mitch tells Karen he has not heard from Bailey since yesterday. Keegan asks Mitch if he has called Dinah; he says he has but she has not been answering, so Keegan offers to visit her to put his mind at rest. Jean refuses to let Stacey keeping Sean's number from her go. Kat and Kush spend time together at the playground. Kat tells Kush about how she copes without Alfie, while Kush tells Kat about how he feels lucky to be living so close to Arthur. They flirt as they discuss how Kush is getting on living with Mo. Billy accidentally throws a bucket of water over Adam's feet, leaving him annoyed. He then sees Habiba and Iqra and tells them Mariam has come down with the flu so neither Arshad or Mariam will be returning any time soon, leaving the pair relieved. Adam then makes a phone call Jack, while Iqra tells Habiba to not be so obvious with her flirtatious attitude towards him. Ruby gets irritated by Lola when she and Tessa begin discussing their children during the business meeting. Kat helps Jean realise that Stacey was only trying to do what she thought was best for her. After their meeting with Tessa is over, Ruby tells Lola that she should have been agreeing with her and not their client. She then tells Lola that if they are to work together Lola must work with her and not against her. Adam meets with Jack and tells him that he is looking for a property for him, Honey, Janet and Will. Jack asks Adam if Honey is joining them on the property search; Adam says she is not. Jean is left heartbroken when Stacey tells her at the hospital that she phoned Sean and told him she has cancer last week. Billy meets Lola in the café and tells her to rise above Ruby's immaturity. Ruby then phones her and tells her she wants her to put letters in envelopes for her. Keegan visits Bailey and Dinah; Dinah tells Keegan that Bailey overheard them talking about her going into a home the last time he visited and will now not leave her side. Jack texts Stacey and asks her to pick up Amy and Ricky from school, so she leaves Jean at the hospital alone. Karen tells Mitch that she is scared now Chantelle is living on the Square as it means she has to face up to her for not helping her family out when they were suffering money troubles. Keegan helps Bailey realise that her mum needs help and promises to look after her at the same time. Lola sees Adam and Jack leaving flat 5A after a viewing and then overhears Adam telling Jack he is going to buy it immediately. He then heads over to the Minute Mart to share the news with Honey. Habiba is also in the Minute Mart at the time he breaks the news. Whilst waiting for the children at the school gates, Stacey receives a phone call from Martin, who is in Ireland attending his aunt Maggie's funeral. Jean tells the nurse that she is losing her hair and considers a wig. She then tells the nurse that she is going to see her son soon. Stacey finishes her phone call with Martin and looks for Amy. She cannot see her in the playground and begins shouting for her. Amy gets in a car with a man and asks him if her mother really sent him to pick her up. He takes his cap off and turns around: it is Sean. Cast Regular cast *Sean Slater - Rob Kazinsky *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Lola Pearce - Danielle Howard *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett (Uncredited) *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith *Sister Hallett - Sarah Quist *Tessa - Jo Jasani Locations *Albert Square *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and Jean's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Launderette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Walford East - Public *Playground *Walford Primary School - Playground *Walford General Hospital - Hallway *Dinah's flat - Living room/kitchen and Dinah's bedroom Notes *First appearance of Sean Slater since 1st January 2009. Category:2019 episodes